King's Cross
by Pagu
Summary: O famoso time de quadribol tinha mais estórias que Harry Potter podia imaginar! Prata no III Challenge de Romance do Grimmauld Place, 12.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic são de propriedade de J., e infelizmente não posso levá-los para a cama e dar-lhes o que comer.

**Título:** King's Cross

**Autor:** Pagú

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** NC16

**Spoilers:** 7

**Observação: **Essa é uma fic light. Daquelas que você lê para sentir-se bem, logo aproveitem!

* * *

**King's Cross**

**I. Prólogo**

_"Tell us a story I know you're not boring" Reptilia – The Strokes_

Eu o conheci em King's Cross, na plataforma 9 ¾. Ao me despedir de meus pais, recusei a ajuda deles para levar meu baú para o vagão.

"Pai, assim você me deixa envergonhada. Eu já sou grande o suficiente para conseguir levantar meu baú."

Meu pai me deu um beijo e se afastou, com a mão na cintura de minha mãe, que usava uma blusa verde, minha favorita. Era muito estranho deixá-los ali e partir para minha nova vida. Sabia que sentiria falta deles, dos vôos de vassoura com meu pai, dos Contos Mágicos que minha mãe ainda lia para eu dormir. Nossa família era muito unida, eu passava quase todos os dias na casa da vovó, enquanto meus pais trabalhavam. Foi com ela que aprendi tudo o que eu sabia até aquele dia, sábia mulher, mesmo para uma trouxa. Divertia-me com meus primos trouxas, eles sempre me acharam muito interessante devido aos meus talentos especiais.

Acenei na direção de meus pais e me virei para enfrentar meu destino. Eu tentava subir com meu baú no trem, porém eu era teimosa e pequena, e o baú pesado. Meu rosto estava escondido atrás dos meus cabelos, estava irritada por ter recusado a ajuda do papai. Bufei, fazendo as mechas voarem para longe do meu rosto. Foi a primeira vez que o vi. Seu nome: Oliver Wood, segundo-anista da Grifinória, ele ria da minha reação e eu sentia meu rosto corar.

"Como uma menina do seu tamanho consegue ter um baú tão pesado?" Ele soltou entre as risadas.

Ele tinha me visto pela janela do trem e decidiu ir me ajudar. Mesmo depois de ter levado a mala até os corredores ele não quis soltá-la. Eu tive um estranho sentimento de curiosidade e irritação. Quando tentei entrar em um dos compartimentos ele soltou mais uma risada e dessa vez fiquei ainda mais irritada. _Qual era o problema com ele?_

"Eu não entraria aí se fosse você! Aquele é Brian Kutner, ele tem fama por soltar puns muito fedidos!"

Eu sempre convivi com pessoas mais velhas que eu. Meus primos tinham dezesseis anos e eram as mais novas que já tinha conhecido. O comentário de Oliver mais uma vez me deixou curiosa e irritada. _Será que todas as pessoas neste lugar seriam tão infantis?_ Ele me guiou pelo corredor por mais duas portas e então parou. Virou-se para mim com um grande sorriso no rosto e pediu que eu entrasse.

Percebi que todos no compartimento eram da minha idade. Havia três meninos e uma menina. Eu entrei e sentei-me ao lado da menina, ela era magricela com cabelos muito escuros, assim como os olhos que parecidos com os meus estavam curiosos. Dois dos meninos eram idênticos, ruivos, altos e desde que entrei estavam gargalhando. O outro menino era completamente diferente dos dois primeiros, mas achava graça da mesma maneira. E assim foi como conheci meus amigos, Angelina Johnson, Fred e George Weasley e Lee Jordan.

"Vou deixá-la com estes primeiro-anistas para você ir se enturmando." Ele me disse. "Mais tarde eu volto para conversar com vocês!"

Depois de algumas horas conversando já tinha aprendido quase tudo sobre os irmãos Weasley, eles eram meninos completamente transparentes, estavam o tempo inteiro de alto-astral e aprontando alguma coisa. Entendi o olhar fascinado de Lee ao ouvir-lhes falar sobre a bagunça que era a casa deles, já que tinham mais cinco irmãos. Angelina era falante e amigável. Aquele tipo de menina que depois de um tempo eu vim denominar de Margarida. Lee era tão moleque quanto os gêmeos e logo percebi que eles seriam amigos inseparáveis. Quanto a mim, ouvi tudo e nada falei. Angelina fazia perguntas sobre minha família e eu respondia com o menor número de palavras possíveis.

Começava a anoitecer quando Oliver entrou de novo em nosso compartimento. Ele sorriu ao ver que todos estavam conversando. Sentou-se ao meu lado quando começou a responder as perguntas hilárias que os gêmeos faziam sobre Hogwarts. Oliver ria mais do que conseguia explicar. Ele nos contou sobre as divisões das casas e negou que na Sonserina os castigos eram prender os alunos numa sala cheia de ratos. Todos nós queríamos ir para a mesma casa: Grifinória. Oliver contava sobre tudo e eu prestava atenção sem abrir a boca. Ele me olhava curioso, pois não conseguia decifrar o que eu pensava. Foi quando ele começou a falar sobre o campeonato inter-casas de quadribol que meus olhos brilharam e minha timidez foi parar longe. Meu pai vinha de uma família de jogadores e por isso eu sabia tudo sobre o jogo. Quando o assunto era quadribol, eu não conseguia me conter!

"Descobrimos porque Alicia não fala, deve ter voado tanto de vassoura que já secou as cordas vocais!" George zombou.

Acho que tive muita sorte, na verdade, tenho certeza que tive muita sorte. Quando Oliver nos juntou em um compartimento, nunca pensamos que ficaríamos todos na mesma casa. Eu sempre tive dificuldade em fazer amizades, sempre fui muito só, mas gostava disso. Eu tinha um bloqueio na hora que chegava a algum lugar, mas depois de algum tempo, quando me sentia mais confortável, eu mudava completamente. Pessoas que me conhecem depois de eu estar "desbloqueada" não conseguem acreditar na minha timidez. Então, já conhecer alguns colegas de casa deu-me uma enorme vantagem sobre minha parede particular.


	2. King's Cross

**Capítulo I - King's Cross**

_"O amor, amor, sem eu sentir me dominou." De um amor em paz – Orquestra Imperial_

Desde que cheguei à Hogwarts foi difícil encontrar-me. Eu era diferente das outras crianças. Por ter sido criada entre trouxas e ter viajado muito devido ao trabalho do papai, eu acabei me tornando uma criança curiosa e exigente. Curiosa em aprender tanto com os professores quanto com as outras crianças; exigente comigo mesma e com os que estavam ao meu redor. Gostava muito de estar com pessoas da minha idade, mesmo que algumas coisas me irritassem. Os primeiros anos eu consegui me integrar com o pessoal da Grifinória, fiz até amizade com alguns alunos da Corvinal com quem tínhamos aula de Transfiguração e Feitiços.

No segundo ano eu entrei para o time de quadribol, assim como Angelina e os gêmeos. Os meninos entraram como titulares desde o começo. Eles sabiam o que faziam e os antigos batedores tinham se formado. Já eu e Angelina ficamos na reserva. Foi só aí que eu me aproximei realmente dela, nós dividíamos o mesmo quarto, mas eu ainda não podia considerá-la uma amiga. Foi inevitável que nos aproximássemos. Nós passávamos o dia inteiro juntas, e o único tempo que eu ficava na minha foram ocupados pelos treinos. Não é que eu não gostasse de Angelina, ela sempre foi adorável comigo. O problema é que eu gostava da minha turma: eu e eu mesma. Depois de algumas semanas vi como foi bom ter me aproximado dela. Eu disse que gostava da minha turma, mas é porque realmente nunca tive uma amiga.

Nosso grupo aumentou quando Oliver descobriu Katie Bell, uma caloura que se provou uma boa artilheira e nascia aí minha segunda amizade. Eu adorava andar com minhas amigas, mas eu era diferente das meninas de Hogwarts. Durante o meu quarto ano a diferença começou a ficar nítida. Enquanto a maioria das meninas da minha idade começavam a ter encontros e a se preocuparem com a aparência, eu queria mais era dedicar-me aos treinos de quadribol e aos estudos. Eu lembro-me de Katie perguntar: "Porque você não sai com Douglas Baker? Ele está atrás de você e há quatro meses." Eu sabia disso e respondia pra ela: "Eu não quero namorar, credo, ter alguém no meu pé o tempo todo!" e ela vinha com sua frase de sempre: "Ah! Se fosse comigo...". Acho que não entendi na época, mas eu só comecei a me interessar por Douglas quando Oliver me contou, em segredo, que queria convidar Angelina para sair.

Comecei a namorar o Douglas no inverno daquele ano. Nosso namoro durou seis meses, antes das férias de verão eu já não podia mais agüentar. Descobri que Douglas era um menino muito inteligente, claro, era da Corvinal, e era um dos meninos mais populares e bonitos da escola (isso eu descobri rapidamente, pois no meu primeiro encontro com ele já vi meninas olhando feio para mim). Eu acho que realmente me apaixonei por ele, era difícil alguém que não gostasse dele, ele era engraçado e carismático. Os quatro primeiros meses foram ótimos. Parecia o namoro perfeito. Quanto mais nos tornávamos íntimos, mais ele me mostrava que nossas idéias de vida eram completamente diferentes. Ele queria o conhecimento para ser rico e poderoso, e, com certeza, conseguiria em pouco tempo. Eu sempre quis estar bem longe daquele círculo de dinheiro e politicagem. Muita gente achava, assim como Douglas e Katie, que eu era muito nova para ter uma idéia formada sobre o que eu queria da minha vida, podia até não saber o que queria, mas tinha certeza do que não queria. Foi assim que nosso namoro terminou, nós não conseguimos chegar a um ponto de equilíbrio, mas mesmo assim continuamos amigos.

Eu não entendia porque eu tinha entrado naquela. Namorar era a última coisa que eu pensava em fazer. Na época eu culpei Katie por ter falado tanto do Douglas na minha orelha. Eu não me arrependia de ter namorado ele, mas eu tinha me tornado como as outras meninas, o que antes eu tinha orgulho de não ser. Ser diferente era ser eu mesma. Pouco tempo depois vi o porquê de eu ter tentado parecer 'normal'.

As férias de verão estavam pra começar. Meus pais fariam dezessete anos de casados e então iriam viajar para comemorar. Para eu não ficar chateada com a falta deles, eles me mandariam para Bélgica, num acampamento de quadribol. Eu adorei a idéia, sentia falta de poder viajar com eles durante os campeonatos que papai participava. Comentei com meus amigos e quando Oliver ficou sabendo que eu ia resolveu ir também: "Eu queria muito ir, mas não sozinho!". Senti um frio na barriga, mas não entendi o porquê. Ficaríamos no acampamento por 6 semanas. Para mim seria perfeito porque desde que tinha terminado com Douglas, hora ou outra ele vinha atrás de mim querendo voltar. Eu estava certa que não queria mais nada com ele.

Descemos em King's Cross e nossos pais vieram se conhecer, já que nós passaríamos as férias juntos. No outro dia estávamos na estação novamente, mas desta vez não era o trem vermelho escarlate que nos esperava, mas sim um azul Royal que seguiria para Praga, passando por Bruxelas e Berlin. Muitas famílias estavam na plataforma, eu e meus pais fomos encontrar com os Wood, que estavam próximos ao último vagão. Despedi-me de meus pais e cumprimentei os de Oliver, olhei para o grande trem e andei em sua direção puxando meu baú atrás do corpo. Antes subir no trem, Oliver pigarreou e sorriu olhando para meu baú. Eu ri ao lembrar-me do dia em que o conheci. Ele passou por mim com o baú nas mãos e subiu no trem voltando para pegar o dele. Foi aí que tudo começou.

Eu e Oliver vivíamos grudados para cima e para baixo no acampamento. Nós sempre fomos amigos, mas ele era mais próximo de Katie e Angelina. Quem não nos conhecia podia até achar que fossemos namorados ou irmãos. Os treinos de quadribol eram sempre muito divertidos e era bom ter alguém conhecido lá. Acho que teria demorado muito mais tempo para me soltar se Oliver não estivesse comigo. O dia só ficava chato quando tinha que ir para o meu dormitório. Oliver me acompanhava e ficávamos conversando na porta do quarto até um instrutor vir reclamar. Eu ia dormir sorrindo, lembrando-me do dia.

A nossa amizade se fortaleceu e nossos segredos foram contados. Oliver me confidenciou que Angelina não tinha aceitado sair com ele. Finalmente pude entender porque ela não queria ficar sozinha nos treinos de quadribol. Ele tinha contado a ela que estava completamente apaixonado e que não desistiria, mas mesmo assim ela não quis nada com ele. Eu não entendia o porquê de Angelina nunca ter me contado nada disso, achava que ela não queria deixá-lo embaraçado. Também não entendia minha reação àquelas confissões, eu tive que engolir a seco uma forte vontade de socar alguma coisa. Eu lhe contei sobre minha estória com Douglas e como tudo tinha terminado. "Nunca achei que ele fosse bom pra ti, Alicia, você merece alguém diferente, assim como você." Ele disse ao fim do meu monólogo, me fazendo corar.

Desde que tinha voltado do acampamento dediquei-me a leitura dos livros da escola, uma tentativa de abafar os pensamentos que sempre queriam voltar àquelas seis semanas. Os dias passavam lentamente, eu estava ansiosa, mas tentava esconder a razão. Eu queria vê-lo novamente e só de pensar meu coração ficava mais leve, esquecia de respirar e minha visão ficava embaçada. Finalmente, no começo de Setembro, de volta a King's Cross, estávamos voltando à Hogwarts. Não sabia como aquele ano seria difícil para mim.


	3. There and Back Again

**Capítulo II - There and back again**

_"No dia em que você foi embora eu fiquei sentindo saudades do que não foi. Lembrando até do que eu não vivi, pensando em nós dois." O último por do sol - Lenine_

Eu estava com 19 anos, havia acabado de voltar da Itália, um intercâmbio que fiz para jogar quadribol num time local e começar meus estudos sobre bruxo-sociologia. O ano que passei fora foi simplesmente inesquecível. Pude aprender e praticar o pouco italiano que minha avó tinha me ensinado. Estudei sobre a civilização bruxa e o time o qual eu jogava ficou em terceiro lugar na liga nacional, melhor posição que eles alcançaram na história da equipe. Estava muito realizada e feliz por estar de volta. Eu ficaria um ano em Londres, para continuar meus estudos no Instituto Britânico de Preservação dos Costumes Bruxos. Tinha vários planos para o outro ano e todos não se localizavam antes do Canal da Mancha. O mosquito dos viajantes havia me picado e só de pensar em ficar mais de um ano em um lugar me dava coceira.

Minha família fez um jantar para mim de boas-vindas. Sabia que eles aprontariam alguma coisa assim. Eles conseguiam ser mais animados que eu, adoravam uma festa. Aos poucos os convidados do meu jantar chegaram. Meus primos, minha querida avó, minhas tias com suas frases copiadas "Como você cresceu!", "Já está uma mulher.", meus tios e seus tapinhas nas costas e finalmente Angelina, Fred, George, Katie, Lee e Oliver. Mesmo só um ano sem vê-los pude notar que estavam diferentes, aqueles eram tempos difíceis. Fiquei impressionada ao ver todos lá, eu sabia que era muito perigoso para bruxos ficarem andando a noite com tantos Comensais a solta.

A noite foi muito engraçada. Os gêmeos e Lee me contavam sobre como a Gemialidades estava faturando, Angelina me falava de sua carreira de artilheira, Katie tinha acabado de se formar e ainda não sabia o que queria fazer dali adiante. Eles me contaram sobre os ataques promovidos por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e sobre o triste enterro do Professor Dumbledore. Katie contou sobre o que aconteceu durante o tempo que passou no St. Mungus, mas descontraiu ao contar que tinham ganhado a Taça de Quadribol. Oliver estava quieto. Eu lhes contei sobre o que tinha passado na Itália, mostrei-lhes as fotos.

O jantar foi muito bom e já era tarde quando todos foram embora. Levei-os até a lareira, Oliver esperou para ser o último a sair, abraçou-me e pegou em minhas mãos, parecia que ia falar alguma coisa. Quis perguntar-lhe o que era, mas minha garganta secou. Oliver entrou nas chamas e antes de sumir olhou para minha mão. Percebi que segurava um pedaço de pergaminho, eu o abri e nele dizia "Uma e meia vou bater na porta, abra se quiser." Eu fiquei surpresa, não havia entendido o mistério de Oliver em querer conversar comigo.

Fiquei na sala arrumando a bagunça, sem pensar no bilhete. Uma e meia alguém bateu na porta. Eu a abri para deixar Oliver entrar.

"Não vai checar para ver se sou eu mesmo?" Disse ele.

"Para de besteira Oliver, entra logo!"

"Se você não quer perguntar nada eu mesmo falo: nós passamos férias de verão juntos, há quatro anos, num acampamento de quadribol na Bélgica e foi quando você se apaixonou por mim." Ele disse entrando em casa e me fazendo corar. Ele tinha o costume de fazer isso e eu odiava toda vez que ele fazia. Não queria admitir, mas estava muito curiosa para saber sobre o que ele queria conversar.

"Ta é você mesmo!" Eu soltei, fechando a porta e me virando para encará-lo. "O que é de tão secreto que você veio me falar?" Assim que terminei a minha fala ele veio em minha direção. Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas estava certa do ele que pretendia fazer e para minha surpresa, eu me afastei. Corria uma onda de calor pelos meus nervos, não consegui me controlar. "Você está louco Oliver?"

Ele parou no mesmo lugar, já bem perto de mim, só separado pelo meu braço que o empurrava. Ele tinha os olhos mais brilhantes que já tinha visto, me lembrei do quanto eu gostava daqueles olhos.

"Quem você acha que é para tentar me beijar assim, do nada?" Ele olhou para minha cara de revolta e deu três passos para trás.

"Desculpe-me." Ele estava realmente constrangido por sua atitude.

"Foi pra isso que você veio? Para me beijar e depois sair por aquela porta como se nada tivesse acontecido? Acha que eu estou acostumada a ser tratada assim?" Eu soltei, sem pensar.

"Claro que não, Alicia." Ele pigarreou e continuou. "Eu vim para dizer que depois que você foi embora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu neste ano, eu percebi que eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei, mas não sabia."

"Para de brincadeira Oliver. Você sabe como eu fico quando estou nervosa." _Como ele tinha coragem de falar aquelas coisas para mim?_

"Não é brincadeira, eu realmente te amo e quero que você fique comigo."

Ele ia continuar a falar, mas eu o interrompi. "Depois de tudo o que eu passei, agora que eu estou bem, estou feliz, você vem me dizer que sempre me amou, que eu sofri por você atoa, que quer que eu fique com você! Pra quê, Oliver? Para amanhã você _perceber_ que estava errado e eu sofrer mais ainda?" Falei rapidamente, com o impulso da minha irritação. Eu não consegui agüentar-me e lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Há muito tempo que eu não chorava.

"Não, Alicia, eu tenho certeza que te amo, não quero fazer você sofrer nunca mais."

"Não, Oliver, você é quem não quer sofrer, não quer sofrer como eu sofri, mas não pensou nas conseqüências disso, não é?" Joguei-me em uma das poltronas da sala e coloquei as mãos no rosto, tentando parar de chorar e me recompor.

"Eu sei que você ainda me ama, Alicia."

Eu olhei para cima friamente, agora sem raiva, sem lágrimas. "Você foi um sonho Oliver, mas agora eu estou acordada."


	4. Traição

**Capítulo III - Traição**

_"Você chora dores de outro amor, se abre e acaba comigo." Eu preciso dizer que te amo – Cazuza e Bebel Gilberto_

Depois de tudo que Oliver havia me contado nas férias era impossível eu dividir meu segredo com Angelina. Eu estava apaixonada por ele e tive que aceitar essa situação mesmo tentando me convencer de que ele era só um amigo. Eu não podia falar nada para minha amiga, pois Oliver gostava dela. Eu sabia que ela nunca ficaria com ele se soubesse o que eu sentia. Porém, a necessidade que eu tinha de dividir esse segredo com alguém só aumentava.

Tinha que ouvir Oliver reclamar sobre sua situação com Angelina quase todos os dias e cada vez mais eu sentia-me sufocada. Katie sempre estava por perto, sempre teve um tom compreensivo e eu senti confiança em lhe contar o que sentia. Ela me ouvia abertamente, sem criticar-me. Não contei que Oliver gostava de Angelina, não tinha esse direito. Ela sempre me perguntava por que eu não abria o jogo com ele e minha resposta era sempre a mesma: "Não posso". Não era falta de coragem, mas eu sabia que Oliver não iria querer nada comigo, afinal de contas, nós éramos amigos e aquilo só causaria constrangimentos.

Eu me afastei um pouco do pessoal. Dei como desculpa os estudos. Angelina vivia me perguntando o que tanto eu estudava. Dei graças a Merlin quando chegou o Natal, passaria duas semanas sem precisar ouvir Oliver lamentar. Eu tinha parado de falar sobre ele com Katie, na verdade eu não gostava de abrir-me com alguém. Eu me sentia culpada por não contar o meu segredo para Angelina, pois ela estava chateada sabendo que eu escondia alguma coisa dela. Porém, mais culpada ainda eu me sentiria se contasse a ela o que eu sentia. Era muito difícil ter que ouvir Oliver falar dela, mas pelo amor que sentia por ele eu era obrigada a aceitar.

O tempo que passei em casa foi um tempo quase que perdido. Não conversava com ninguém e meu pai passava preocupado por mim, ao ver-me olhando o horizonte. Eu era fechada, não gostava de mostrar meus sentimentos, muito menos minhas fraquezas. Contudo, quando minha mãe veio conversar comigo, eu não pude escondê-la nada. Não sabia mentir, nunca soube. Eu lhe contei sobre tudo o que havia se passado e ela ouviu sem interromper-me. "Seria impossível sentir tanta culpa sem amor, filha. Você irá resolver tudo. Mas não se torture, você não tem culpa em amar tanto esse menino e muito menos Angie." Ela me aconselhou e depois dessa conversa comecei a sentir-me mais leve.

As duas semanas passaram voando, assim como janeiro e quando vi já estávamos em fevereiro. Foi no dia dos namorados que eu não pude mais me conter. Oliver veio até mim e pediu para irmos a algum lugar onde pudéssemos conversar. Seria uma tarefa difícil, vários casais estariam escondidos nas salas de aula comemorando o dia. Rodamos o castelo a procura de uma sala livre, no caminho, outros casais olhavam-nos com sorrisinhos de confidência que eu gostaria de poder retornar, mas a minha situação era completamente diferente da deles. Enfim conseguimos entrar numa sala, nos sentamos no chão perto de uma das janelas. Mesmo antes de eu conseguir respirar Oliver começou seu discurso.

"Você deve saber Alicia, porque Angelina não quer sair comigo? Ela deve ter te falado alguma coisa."

Eu respirei fundo, senti meu rosto corar e uma lágrima estava querendo deixar meus olhos. "Eu já te falei trinta vezes Oliver, ela nunca me falou sobre você."

"Mas ela pode ter falado de outra pessoa."

Ele tinha razão, ela tinha comentado comigo como adorava a companhia de George. "Desculpe Oliver, mas mesmo que ela tenha me contado, eu não poderia te falar."

"Eu sei..." Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, tampando seu rosto. "Ela é tudo para mim, eu a amo como nunca pensei que fosse amar alguém. Eu acordo e ela me vem à cabeça, antes de dormir eu penso nela, e nos meus sonhos ela sempre está presente. Angelina é alegre, linda, delicada..."

Eu o cortei: "Eu sei, ela é uma margarida, não tem quem não goste dela." Ele me olhou confuso com a metáfora.

"Ela é perfeita. Você entende o que eu tenho passado? Você sabe o que é isso?" Sua postura estava mudando para outra que já tinha conhecido antes e eu sabia que iria ser mais difícil dessa vez.

"Sei." Eu disse olhando pela janela, para o céu azul marinho.

"Acho que você não faz a mínima idéia, pelo que você me falou sobre Douglas..." Disse ele ironicamente. Sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer e ele estava conseguindo.

"Não adianta ficar bravo comigo, eu não posso fazer nada." Eu retruquei irritada.

"Claro que pode, você pode conversar com ela, convencer ela." Disse se levantando.

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Que você está me escondendo alguma coisa, você poderia muito bem conversar com ela. Porque você não o faz?" Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, mas nunca sem deixar de olhar-me nos olhos.

"E depois te contar o que a gente conversou?" Agora eu disse ironicamente.

"É."

"Claro que não! Ela nunca me falou sobre você, Oliver. Eu não sei por que, mas eu não vou falar com ela por você."

"Porque não? Você não quer me ajudar?" Travou ele, indignado com a minha resposta.

"_Você_ não percebe, não é? Toda vez que _você_ vem falar comigo sobre a Angelina, _você _só sabe pensar no que _você_ está sentindo. _Você_ não consegue ver que eu tento te ajudar mesmo que isso me faça sofrer. _Você_ fala comigo, a gente não tem uma conversa. Eu tenho que ouvir. Isso está me matando." Enfatizei todos "os vocês", tentando mostrar como ele era egoísta.

"Do que você está falando Alicia?"

"De que você é tão egoísta, que não consegue ver que eu estou apaixonada por você?"

Ele não falou nada, desviou o olhar de mim para o chão. Eu deveria estar muito vermelha no rosto. Mas também estava com raiva. Como eu podia gostar daquele garoto. _Egoísta, arrogante, idiota_.

"Você não vai dizer nada?" Eu perguntei ainda nervosa.

"Agora tudo faz sentido. Você não me ajuda porque quer que eu fique com você. A Angelina só não quer ficar comigo porque você contou pra ela que gosta de mim." Disse ele com os olhos vermelhos.

"Você está me ofendendo. Angelina nunca soube e nem vai saber que eu gosto de você. Você acha que eu iria contar alguma coisa pra ela? Eu, infelizmente, te amo, Oliver, e por isso mesmo eu penso na _sua_ felicidade, por isso sempre estive aberta para _te_ ouvir, e por isso não contei o que sinto para minha melhor amiga." Eu tinha lágrimas no rosto, mas elas eram de raiva.

Ele saiu da sala e me deixou sozinha. Lá eu fiquei um bom tempo chorando. Passei em um banheiro, lavei meu rosto, nunca alguém me via chorando e essa não seria a primeira vez. Levantei a cabeça e fui para a torre da Grifinória. Fui direto para o dormitório, felizmente nenhuma das meninas estava lá. Eu pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido, eu não conseguia mais ver o garoto por quem eu tinha me apaixonado, ele estava perdido no meio daquele rancor que sentia. Alguma coisa tinha o deixado daquele jeito, ele devia ter ouvido alguma coisa, ele nunca tinha me perguntado sobre outra pessoa que Angelina poderia estar saindo. Não chorei mais aquele dia, mas, mesmo assim, acordei com dor de cabeça.

Uma semana depois do dia dos namorados era nosso próximo jogo. Grifinória contra Corvinal. Oliver estava nervoso porque no ano anterior nós tínhamos perdido muito feio. Os treinos foram muito bons. Acho que nós dois queríamos mostrar que nada havia acontecido, então demos o melhor. O jogo logo se aproximou, a Grifinória estava em último lugar na classificação geral. Nós tínhamos que ganhar, ou ganhar. Depois de muita neve e ventos fortes voltamos para o castelo com uma vitória. Eu nem me lembro porque eu me atrasei para voltar para o salão comunal, mas quando eu cheguei lá, a festa já tinha começado. Katie veio ao meu encontro com uma caneca na mão.

"Como você está, Alicia?"

"Como assim? Bem, ótima, a gente acabou de ganhar o jogo!"

"Estou falando do Oliver." Indicando o menino com a cabeça, ele estava ao lado de Angelina.

"Ah, eu te disse, eu me abri com ele. Mas, como eu previa, ele não entendeu." Ela me deu um abraço e um olhar de entendimento e pena, me arrependi de ter contado alguma coisa para ela no mesmo segundo, odeio que as pessoas tenham pena de mim.

A festa estava muito agradável, mesmo eu percebendo que Oliver tentava me evitar o máximo que ele podia. Depois de beber muita cerveja amanteigada, Katie estava completamente bêbada. Eu via ela se aproximar de Oliver, dançavam juntos. Naquela semana eles tinham ficado muito próximos, ele deve tê-la substituído nas reclamações, eu pensei. Era tarde quando resolvi ir deitar. Estava no caminho para o dormitório quando vi Oliver beijando uma menina na entrada dos dormitórios masculinos. Eu pensei que fosse Angelina, mas quando a menina se virou, vi Katie. Eu corri como nunca havia corrido na minha vida, entrei no meu dormitório como um raio e caí em prantos. Angelina estava lá, quando eu entrei não tinha a visto. Ela pulou para minha cama.

"O que aconteceu Alicia?"

Eu chorava como nunca tinha chorado antes. Era uma mistura de raiva, com tristeza e traição. "Katie..."

"Eu vi, você gosta dele, não é?"

Eu só afirmei com a cabeça. Não podia olhar para ela, Angie era minha melhor amiga e eu não tinha contado nada a ela.

"Ah, querida. Não fique assim. Katie não sabe que você gosta do Oliver, se não ela não teria beijado ele." Ela tentou me consolar.

"Ela sabe!" Eu gritei. "A vagabunda sabe! Eu contei para Oliver que estava apaixonada por ele e ela sabia disso. Ela foi até cara-de-pau para perguntar se eu estava bem, _hoje_!"

"O que? Como ela teve coragem?"

Angelina começou a ficar nervosa em quanto eu comecei a me acalmar. "Os dois estavam bêbados..." Eu tentei desculpá-los.

"A gente faz o que quer e não tem coragem quando estamos bêbados. Eu vou matar essa menina."

/x\

"Você quer chá?"

"Eu aceito."

Depois de um início de conversa tão turbulenta eu me acalmei e pedi que ele se sentasse. Eu ainda não acreditava que o que eu sempre pedi, sempre sonhei, estava acontecendo bem na hora que eu já não queria mais aquilo. Eu lembro que quando tinha me mudado para Itália eu ficava imaginando aquilo acontecer: Oliver perceber que gostava de mim, que viesse falar comigo; mas depois de um tempo e de outros garotos eu comecei a achar aquele desejo ridículo e infantil, até porque eu estava na Itália e não no fim do mundo, ele podia muito bem aparecer lá quando quisesse.

Terminei de fazer o chá, entreguei uma xícara pra ele e peguei outra para mim. Acendi um cigarro e me sentei na poltrona na frente da dele.

"Você ainda está fumando?"

"Não comece, Oliver."

"Ta bom, me desculpe." Ele deu um gole no chá que estava muito quente e o fez tossir. Eu ri baixo e ele não percebeu. "Eu não queria te deixar nervosa, a minha intenção era muito diferente." Eu conhecia aquela cara e por muito tempo me enganei com ela. Oliver tinha um talento incrível em fazer outras pessoas se sentirem culpadas por coisas que ele tinha feito errado.

"Isso porque você achou que eu fosse me jogar em seus braços e esquecer por tudo que eu passei." Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu lembrei-me de todas as vezes que eu tinha imaginado aquilo acontecer, o quão feliz eu estava naquelas imagens, mas não agora. "Desde quando você estava preparando isso?"

"Como assim?" Ele respondeu sem entender onde eu estava tentando chegar.

"Desde quando você estava pensando em vir conversar comigo?"

"Há algum tempo."

"Eu não entendo. Porque você não foi me encontrar, se faz_ algum tempo_ que você percebeu que gosta de mim?" Ironizei quando falei do tempo.

"Você pediu que eu não entrasse em contato, se lembra?"

"Eu lembro, mas isso foi porque eu queria te esquecer, porque achava que nós nunca ficaríamos juntos, mas se você dissesse que gostava de mim, tudo mudaria."

"Eu sabia disso, mas eu estava me sentindo tão culpado que eu não tive coragem. Por isso eu tomei a decisão que pode ter sido a pior que já fiz. Eu deixei na sorte, você poderia voltar e não querer ficar comigo, ou voltar e ficar comigo. Eu tinha que passar pelo que você passou, entende? Tinha que sentir o sabor da esperança, que eu sempre dei para você e nunca a tornei real."

"Isso é um pouco masoquista, não acha? Oliver, você não vê o quão burro você foi? Se você tivesse me procurado antes, eu, com certeza, ficaria com você, mas agora tudo é diferente."


	5. Bons Amigos

**Capítulo IV - Bons Amigos**

_"If only you, if only now." With Strangers – Little Joy_

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, depois de ter visto Oliver com a Katie e de ter confessado a Angelina que eu gostava dele, ela achou certo abrir o jogo comigo. No outro dia Angie me chamou para irmos ao lago, assim não precisaria olhar a nenhum dos dois. Graças a Merlin eles não tinham descido para o café da manhã. Eu não queria que Katie e Oliver me vissem com os olhos inchados da noite passada. George veio perguntar-me o que tinha acontecido, mas Angelina se antecipou e disse que uma das artilheiras da Corvinal tinha me acertado um feitiço e por isso que meus olhos quase não abriam. Eu desci o campo em direção ao lago de mãos dadas com minha amiga. Vimos alguns alunos da Grifinória sentados perto de uma das árvores então fomos mais para frente. Finalmente chegamos à beira do lago, nos sentamos em cima de uma toalha que Angelina fez aparecer.

"Que noite!" Eu comecei a conversa. Até àquela hora nós não tínhamos comentado nada sobre noite anterior.

"Não fale assim, não seja irônica. Você tem todo o direito de estar chateada. Você tem que parar com essa mania de sempre falar que está bem, que nunca tem nada errado."

"Desculpe-me." Era impressionante como Angelina me conhecia, mesmo eu sendo tão fechada.

"Eu quero aproveitar pra te contar sobre eu e o Oliver. Quero deixar claro que a gente nunca teve nada." Ela começou.

"Eu sei de tudo Angelina." Eu disse depois de suspirar profundamente.

"Como assim você sabe?" Ela perguntou-me assustada.

"O Oliver sempre me contou tudo sobre os sentimentos dele por você, eu sempre soube, desde o começo."

"Porque você não me disse nada?"

"Não foi por falta de pedidos do Oliver, mas eu queria que você me contasse. Como você não tinha me falado nada, eu achei que você não se sentia confortável para conversar disso comigo. Eu não queria interferir, eu não ia conseguir esconder de você o que eu sinto por Oliver, eu não queria que isso fosse um empecilho entre vocês dois."

"Eu sempre soube que você gostava dele, eu te disse ontem. E para você se sentir melhor eu nunca quis ficar com ele, não porque você gosta dele, mas porque ele é um irmão para mim. Você sabe de quem eu gosto realmente."

"Falando nisso como você e o George estão?" Tentei mudar de assunto.

"A gente não está. Ele ficou bravo comigo porque eu não quis ficar com ele na frente dos outros. Ele não entende o porquê."

"Mas porque você não quer ficar com ele na frente dos outros?"

"Não na frente dos outros, mas na frente do Oliver. Eu gosto muito dele, não quero vê-lo sofrer."

"Vai com calma aí, Angelina. Você tem que abrir o jogo com ele. Se ele realmente gosta de você como diz que gosta, ele vai ter que entender."

"É, eu sei. Mas que confusão é essa turma!"

Nós ficamos jogando pedras no lago até a hora do almoço. Quando subimos para o castelo passamos por um grupo de sexto-anistas da Grifinória, eles olharam para mim como se fosse a primeira vez que realmente tivessem me visto e depois começaram a cochichar. Eu olhei para Angelina e percebi que ela também tinha notado. Ela olhou para mim, mas não como Katie tinha olhado um dia atrás, com pena, mas sim com raiva dos meninos, do mesmo modo que eu me sentia. _Que raios foi aquilo?_ Nós já estávamos dentro do castelo quando Angelina explodiu.

"Eu mato o Oliver!" Ela disse com um olhar furioso. "Ele já deve ter espalhado pra escola inteira."

"Você conhece ele Angelina, ele é amigo de todo mundo, não me surpreende que ele tenha contado o que aconteceu para os amigos dele." Eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

"Mas isso é falta de respeito com você. Ele também te conhece muito bem, e sabe que você odeia pessoas falando da sua vida, nem você fala."

"Eu estou brava, mas o que eu posso fazer?"

Combinei com Angelina de não comentarmos mais sobre aquela noite. Fingiríamos que nada havia acontecido, o mais novo casal de Hogwarts ainda não sabia que eu tinha os visto. Eu fiz o que sabia fazer de melhor: fingir que estava bem. Foi muito difícil de ver os dois juntos durante o almoço e o jantar. Tive que segurar Angelina no lugar pra que ela não fosse lá tirar satisfações de Katie. Foi no fim do dia que, surpreendentemente, Fred veio conversar comigo no canto do Salão Comunal, onde eu escondia-me atrás dos livros. Estava irritada por ver olhos piedosos vindo em minha direção. Parecia que até os primeiro-anistas sabiam que eu gostava de Oliver.

"Ali, eu preciso falar com você." Fred se aproximou tirando a cadeira de um primeiro-anista que sentava-se perto me mim. Eu ri e vi que ele não me olhava com o mesmo jeito dos outros.

"Diga Fred, o que você aprontou desta vez?"

Ele pigarreou antes de começar a falar, olhou em meus olhos tentando ver como eu estava me sentindo. "Acho que você percebeu que todos sabem seu segredo." Eu só balancei a cabeça e desviei o olhar, ele continuou. "Quero pedir desculpa pelo que fiz."

Eu olhei pra ele com curiosidade. "O que você fez Fred?"

"Eu briguei com o Oliver, não sei se você o viu hoje. Ele está com um dos olhos roxo." Ele soltou uma risada baixa, mas tornou a ficar sério quando viu que eu não tinha entendido. "Eu fiquei muito bravo com ele por ele ter espalhado que você gosta dele. Ele foi muito..." Fred procurava por uma palavra.

"Canalha" Eu completei.

"Exatamente. Na verdade, Oliver só contou para os amigos dele, mas Owen Portman fez o serviço de contar pro resto da Grifinória. George não entendeu porque eu reagi daquela maneira, mas foi porque eu sei de toda estória." Ele parou para pensar se me contava ou não, mas resolveu que sim. "Eu não tenho certeza do que eu vou falar agora, não quero colocar minhocas na sua cabeça, mas eu preciso te contar."

Eu fiquei curiosa, mas não tinha certeza se queria saber mais do que já sabia. Mesmo assim ele contou.

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que Oliver gosta da Angelina. Ele nunca me falou nada, mas eu percebi pelo jeito dele falar com ela, olhar pra ela, e por causa dessa história dela não querer ficar com George na frente dos outros..."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha pegado tudo no ar, mas não sabia se eu confirmava ou não, pelo jeito George não sabe de nada, e se eu o confirmasse iria contar para o irmão. Resolvi não falar nada.

"Agora, ele pode falar dos seus sentimentos, mas não tem coragem de falar dos dele? Mas o pior de tudo foi ele ter ficado com..." Ele estava nervoso e acabou soltando mais do que queria, mas novamente eu completei a frase dele.

"Com a Katie, uma semana depois de eu ter falado pra ele que gostava dele." Eu balancei a cabeça quando ele me olhou surpreso por eu já saber.

"Como você já sabe disso?"

"Bom, eu tive uma visão privilegiada de tudo." Eu disse e ele suspirou.

"Deve ter sido muito difícil para você, não é?"

"Você não faz noção do quanto." Eu lutava com uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer pelo meu olho. "Você não vai contar nada para o George sobre o Oliver, não é? Você não tem certeza disso, se você estiver errado..."

"Eu tenho que contar, mesmo não tendo certeza. Eu não posso tirar satisfação com o Oliver, nem com a Angelina, mas meu irmão tem que entender."

Ele sorriu antes de se levantar. E depois me deixou sozinha com meus livros. _Quem esse tal de Owen Portman acha que é pra ficar falando da vida dos outros?_ Eu olhei por cima da pilha de pergaminho e vi o garoto do outro lado do Salão rindo com os amigos e Oliver estava junto. Eu ri ao ver o olho esquerdo dele com uma sombra roxa. Angelina veio fazer-me companhia logo depois que Katie entrou no ambiente.

"Desculpe-me, Ali, mas eu não sei se consigo ficar perto dela e fingir que nada aconteceu."

"Ah, Angelina, não faça isso. Eles estavam bêbados, não sei se ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela não chegou perto de mim desde ontem de vergonha. Mas mudando de assunto, eu acho melhor você contar logo tudo pro George, o Fred está desconfiando e vai contar pra ele."

"Eu planejava contar hoje mesmo. Como será que vai ficar nosso time depois disso tudo?"

"Temos sempre Harry Potter pra nos salvar! Ele não faz idéia do que realmente está acontecendo!"

/x\

"Queria que você me explicasse o que tem de diferente agora." Oliver tentou pela segunda vez.

"Ah, Oliver são tantas coisas. Antes, se você me dissesse que queria ficar comigo eu iria dizer que sim, sem me questionar se isso seria bom pra mim. Eu não posso ter nada com você agora que eu vejo tantos empecilhos na minha frente."

"Empecilhos? Quais?"

"Antes de eu ir viajar eu pedi a Merlin que você arrumasse alguém por quem você realmente se apaixonasse e conseguisse esquecer Angelina. Ela estava finalmente se entendendo com George. Você arrumou uma namorada e eu fiquei feliz em pensar que você realmente estava deixando a Angelina para trás."

"É isso? Você ainda acha que eu gosto dela?"

"Não, Oliver. Eu posso ver que você não gosta mais dela, posso sentir." Ele tentou me interromper mais eu levantei a mão para que ele me deixasse falar. "Mas eu fiquei sabendo também o que a Katie fez. E eu vi como você continua amigo dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"Ali, por favor, não começa com esse assunto, antes de você ir nós já brigamos o suficiente por causa da Katie e eu já te disse tudo. Nós somos amigos, eu a adoro, mas sei que ela age de maneiras estranhas de vez em quando..."

"Oliver como você pode ser tão cego assim? Ou você não quer ver? A Katie sempre foi apaixonada por você, ela negava, mas ela estava mentindo."

"Eu não posso fazer nada se ela não assume. Achei que você tivesse perdoado ela e esquecido de tudo que aconteceu."

"Eu a perdoei sim, o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Mas Oliver, ela tentou estragar seu namoro com a..." Eu descobri que nunca soube o nome da ex-namorada dele.

"Débora."

"Isso, com a Débora. Se nós tivéssemos alguma coisa eu nunca ficaria tranqüila, eu não teria paz. Vai que a Katie faz a mesma coisa."

"Mas você não quer ter nada comigo por causa da Katie?"

"Não só por isso. Agora eu estou bem, vai que não dá certo, você já imaginou como eu ficaria? Eu não quero nem pensar nisso." Respirei fundo. "Eu não consigo acreditar que você realmente me ame. Eu acho que você está tentando o que sobrou. Já que a Angelina não queria você, já que não deu certo com a Débora e com a Katie, você quer tentar ver se eu estava certa o tempo todo, quando dizia que eu era perfeita pra você."

Ele parou para pensar sobre o que eu disse. Vi que essa foi a linha de raciocínio que o trouxe aqui. Mas então, quando eu achei que tinha ganhado a discussão ele se levantou de sua poltrona e se aproximou de mim, se ajoelhou em minha frente e colocou a cabeça nas minhas pernas. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Oliver sempre foi um chorão e eu nunca soube o que fazer quando o via chorar. Ele só tinha me visto chorar de raiva, nunca de tristeza, eu lembro que eu queria mostrar pra ele como sentia-me, mostrar para ele o que ele me fazia passar, mas eu nunca consegui chorar na frente dele e isso era muito irritante, ao ver quão fácil ele desabava. Eu passei a mão nos cabelos dele e me lembrava de como eu adorava momentos que ele se sentia a vontade comigo para me deixar tocá-lo. Ele levantou o rosto e me fitou intensamente, querendo saber o que se passava na minha cabeça. Mesmo depois de ter passado por tudo o que eu passei por ele, eu não conseguia vê-lo daquele jeito. Coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo.

"Eu tenho certeza que te amo."

Desta vez eu não o impedi, deixei que ele se aproximasse lentamente do meu rosto. Ele colocou a mão atrás do meu pescoço, eu ainda com as mãos no rosto dele. Então ele encostou seus lábios nos meus. Primeiro nos beijamos lentamente. Eu não entendia o que se passava no meu cérebro. Parte de mim estava radiante, pulando de felicidade, já outra parte tinha nojo daquilo, daquele beijo que eu sempre sonhei, mas que estava dando quando não queria mais, só para não fazê-lo sofrer. Nós nos levantamos sem nos separar e o beijo se intensificou. Eu via que a parte feliz do meu corpo continuava intacta, mas a outra estava passando de nojo para raiva e de raiva para desejo. Foi quando senti o cabelo de trás da minha nuca subir num arrepio que eu me separei dele. Ele me olhou com um sorriso no rosto. Mas eu não sorria. Aquilo não havia mudado nada.

"Isso não é um sim Oliver." Eu disse enquanto o desejo voltava a se tornar raiva.

"Mas agora você já sabe que eu te amo." Ele disse com ar de vencedor.

"Eu só confirmei o que sempre soube, você é fortemente atraído por mim, agora se isso é amor eu sinceramente não sei."


	6. Óbvio, utópico te beijar

**Capítulo V - Óbvio, utópico te beijar**

"_Ponho meu sapato novo e vou passear sozinho." Sapato Novo – Los Hermanos_

Quando o fim de fevereiro chegou, eu já tinha me entendido com Katie. Fred conversou com ela e contou-lhe que eu já sabia que ela havia beijado Oliver. Ela então veio conversar comigo. A desculpa foi a que eu já esperava: "Nós estávamos bêbados, Alicia. No outro dia ficamos juntos o dia todo para provar que nossa amizade não tinha se abalado por aquela noite. Foi uma besteira, mas já passou, não tem nada a ver." Eu acreditei nela, mas disse que não conseguiria ficar perto dela por algum tempo, que ela tinha que entender que demoraria um tempo para eu esquecer e perdoá-la. Nós conversávamos normalmente, mas ainda havia uma distância, uma espécie de véu que nos separava.

Quem veio conversar comigo também foi Oliver. Ele me disse que sentia muito por eu ter visto ele com Katie e que não sabia que eu tinha contado a Katie que eu gostava dele. Que ele não havia contado nada a ela e que ficou surpreso por ela ter feito aquilo comigo. Mas como ela disse, eles estavam bêbados e não sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Ele pediu-me desculpas por ter contado tudo para Owen, mas disse que ele confiava no menino e não esperava que ele fosse contar meu segredo para todo mundo.

No fim de março as coisas tinham voltado a ser como eram antes. Angelina e George tinham brigado novamente e eu nem queria saber porquê. Eles viviam brigando e Angelina não gostava de me contar os motivos. Mesmo brigados, nosso grupo voltou a ser o que era, os treinos voltaram a ser produtivos. O véu que separava eu e Katie ainda não havia sumido, mas estávamos nos dando bem. Era o último ano de Oliver e ele queria ganhar a Taça de Quadribol de qualquer forma. Nós treinávamos quatro vezes por semana. Oliver e eu voltamos a nos dar bem como antes, mas ele evitava falar de Angelina para mim. George e Oliver tinham conversado sobre ela e depois acabaram se aproximando mais ainda. Angelina reclamava da relação dos dois: "Eu não entendo porque eles estão tão próximos assim, o que tem na cabeça deles?" Eu sempre respondia: "Os dois tem o gosto parecido!"

Com a proximidade dos OWLs e da final do campeonato de quadribol eu comecei a pirar. Eram tantas coisas para estudar e tantos eram os treinos, que eu não tinha tempo nem de pensar. Foi durante essa época que Fred veio me contar que havia visto Katie e Oliver duas vezes juntos. Eu não fiquei surpresa. Eu tratava Katie normalmente, mas sabia que ela estava com alguma dificuldade em retirar o véu entre nós e foi aí que eu percebi que devia ser porque ela deveria estar se sentindo muito culpada. Durante aquele tempo eu tinha começado a reparar como a atitude dela mudava quando Oliver estava perto de nós. Ela ficava nervosa ou saia do lugar, dando sempre uma desculpa muito esfarrapada.

Mesmo não ficando surpresa eu fiquei mal. Meu subconsciente já sabia daquilo, mas eu ainda tentava ver Katie como uma amiga. Depois de ter certeza, eu não conseguia ficar perto de ninguém. Não tinha vontade de participar de nada. A única coisa que eu fazia era ir à biblioteca. Sempre fazia aquilo sozinha, negando a companhia de Angelina ou de Fred. Durante os treinos eu fazia minha parte, a última coisa que queria fazer era parecer triste para Katie. Não porque ela ficaria ainda mais culpada, mas porque eu era muito orgulhosa para mostrar que eu não estava bem. Oliver olhava para mim com um ar culpado, ele tinha entendido que eu estava assim por causa dele, mas Katie ou não via, ou fazia que não via. No fim de um dos treinamentos Oliver disse que precisava conversar comigo e pediu que os outros voltassem para o castelo. Pude ver os olhos ciumentos de Katie quando Oliver pediu que eles saíssem. Ela gostava dele. Ela estava com ele. Aquele olhar foi pior que vê-los se beijando, foi a constatação de que ele estava com ela e não comigo. Eu não conseguia entender como Katie agüentava, sabendo que ele ainda era apaixonado por Angelina.

"O que foi Oliver? Eu estou com um pouco de pressa, tenho muito que estudar." Eu disse com o olhar distante.

"Ali, não faça isso com você mesma." Ele disse, olhando para mim preocupado.

"Fazer o que?" Eu perguntei ironicamente.

"Para com isso. Não seja irônica. Você mudou, está cada vez pior."

"Substitua-me então!" Eu disse nervosa.

"Você sabe que eu não estou falando de quadribol. Você está quieta, só aparece no Salão Comunal para passar do retrato da mulher gorda pro dormitório. Nem das brincadeiras do George e do Fred você ri."

"Ah, Oliver, não venha bancar o preocupado. Não me faça passar por isso."

"Eu estou preocupado com você. Todos estão!"

"Eu não preciso da preocupação de ninguém."

"É por minha causa que você está assim?"

Quando ele falou aquilo eu levantei e sai. Corri até o castelo ignorando os chamados dele. Eu não queria conversar com ele sobre isso. Subi para a torre o mais rápido que pude. Tomei um banho e subi para a Torre de Astronomia. Muitas das vezes que dizia para Angelina que ia a biblioteca eu estava mentindo, era para lá que eu ia. Tirei o maço de cigarros que meu primo havia me mandado. Tinham apenas mais dois. Eu tinha começado a fumar nas férias de Natal. Mais por curiosidade do que outra coisa. Só meu primo mais novo, Henry, sabia. Ele mandava-me maços pelo correio toda a semana. Tirei um dos cigarros e acendi com as mãos tremendo, a primavera tinha chegado, mas ainda parecia inverno. Fiquei lá um tempo pensando em tudo o que Oliver tinha me dito. Como sempre me enganando, construindo duplos sentidos nas frases para que parecesse que ele gostava de mim. Quando vi a quão ridícula eu estava sendo, resolvi descer. Quando cheguei ao dormitório, Angelina me contou que Katie havia brigado com Oliver. Uma pontinha de felicidade surgiu, mas logo se apagou. Aquilo não mudava nada.

Tínhamos uma semana de férias durante a Páscoa. Aproveitei-a para recuperar-me. Minha mãe percebeu que eu não estava bem. Nós conversamos muito sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela me consolou e desde então comecei a me sentir melhor. Ela passou a semana inteira tentando me alegrar e conseguiu. Aquela semana pareceu durar muito mais, provavelmente pela quantidade de tempo que eu passei pensando em tudo o que havia se passado naquele ano. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu, um tempo só, sem os olhos curiosos dos meus amigos. Eu coloquei minhas metas em primeiro lugar, estudos e quadribol. Quando voltei para Hogwarts todos notaram a diferença. Eu voltei a passar tempo com meus amigos, a rir das besteiras de Fred, George e Lee. Angelina estava feliz por me ver feliz. O assunto Oliver e Katie foi banido, não queria mais saber nada sobre a vida de nenhum dos dois.

Antes do OWLs vinha o quadribol. Os treinos passaram a ser todos os dias e a chuva não deu trégua. Voltávamos ensopados e cansados, direto do banho para a cama. O jogo era no sábado, fim de Abril, contra Sonserina. O campeonato estava praticamente empatado. A Sonserina havia ganhado da Lufa-Lufa, mas perdido pra Cornival. Cornival estava em primeiro por ter ganhado da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa, mas só com 40 pontos a mais. Já nós tínhamos perdido para Lufa-Lufa, depois que Potter foi atacado por dementadores, mas tínhamos ganhado de Cornival. Se ganhássemos de Sonserina por mais de 50 pontos conquistaríamos o campeonato. Oliver estava uma pinha de nervos, motivo de piada para os gêmeos. Logo o jogo tão esperado chegou e passou rápido. Nós ganhamos o campeonato! Foi uma das melhores sensações que eu já tinha provado.

A festa foi maravilhosa, a torre da Grifinória estava cheia, alunos da Lufa-Lufa e alguns do Cornival vieram festejar conosco a derrota da Sonserina. Entre os Cornivais estava Douglas, meu antigo namorado, com quem fazia tempo que eu não conversava. Ele veio parabenizar-me por um dos gols mais bonitos que ele disse já ter visto. Era gostoso falar com ele novamente. Impressionante como parecíamos ter passado só dias sem nos falar. Do outro lado do salão George e Fred levavam Potter nos ombros. Douglas fez careta: "O que é que esse pessoal vê nesse garoto?" Eu ri, sabia que Douglas não gostava de pessoas mais populares que ele. Mais para trás via Oliver e Angelina virando uma caneca cheia de cerveja amanteigada. Levantei-me e fui acompanhar os meus amigos na comemoração. Angelina veio até mim com uma caneca na mão. "Vamos, só você que ainda não virou!" Eu peguei a caneca e fiz como ela pediu. Katie veio me abraçar, no meu ouvido me disse: "Bela atuação! Me desculpe por tudo." Eu sorri para ela e me virei para abraçar Lee e os gêmeos. Oliver apareceu com uma garrafa de firewiskey e copos. Deu um para cada e propôs um brinde: "Ao melhor time de quadribol de Hogwarts!" Brindamos e viramos o copo. O líquido desceu rasgando minha garganta. "Um brinde a Harry Potter, o mais novo apanhador de todos os tempos." Viramos novamente. "Um brinde a Alicia Spinnet pelo gol mais bonito!" Olhei na direção de Douglas que brindou e virou a caneca dele e eu meu copo.

Depois de vários brindes estávamos completamente bêbados. Mais tarde, consegui escapar para ir a Torre de Astronomia fumar um cigarro. Quando voltava para a torre da Grifinória, uma imagem veio a minha cabeça, Oliver falava alguma coisa no meu ouvido e depois de segundos nós estávamos nos beijando. Sacudi a cabeça, não podia pensar naquilo. Voltei à festa e vi que tudo estava como antes. A música ainda estava alta, quase na porta Douglas veio se despedir. Ele sorriu e tentou me beijar, eu virei o rosto, mas sorri para ele, ele sorriu de volta e saiu. Estava com o pessoal dançando no meio do salão quando Oliver veio falar alguma coisa para mim. Eu não conseguia ouví-lo porque a música estava muito alta. Ele então se inclinou para falar no meu ouvido.

"O Douglas não desiste, não é? Eu o vi tentar beijar-lhe."

"Uma pena que não seja ele quem eu queira beijar." Eu soltei sem pensar nas palavras. Então, nós estávamos nos beijando na frente de todos.

No outro dia eu acordei com a pior dor de cabeça que já tinha tido na vida. Angelina pulou na minha cama assim que me viu acordada, fitando-me com olhos brilhantes.

"Ontem foi, hum, espetacular!" Ela soltou. Aí caiu a ficha que eu tinha finalmente beijado Oliver, eu sorri abertamente, mas depois meu sorriso sumiu. "O que foi?" Angelina perguntou.

"Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu. Que dizer, eu me lembro de ter beijado Oliver. Ah, que vergonha, na frente de todo mundo! Mas depois me deu um branco."

"Bom eu não vou poder te ajudar porque depois o Oliver pegou seu braço e vocês saíram do salão comunal." Depois que ela disse isso, as coisas começaram a voltar.

"Ah, eu estou começando a me lembrar agora." O que eu lembrava não me agradava nenhum pouco. Lembrei de entrar em uma sala, estar apoiada em uma parede e Oliver beijando-me. Lembrei de perguntar-lhe: "Oliver você sabe o que você está fazendo?" E ele responder: "Eu sei.". Nós dois estávamos completamente bêbados, ele me beijava com vontade, mas mole por causa do álcool. Ele passava a mão no meu corpo e eu tentava fazê-lo parar. Não era aquilo que eu tinha imaginado para ser o nosso primeiro beijo, aquilo estava começando a me dar nojo. _Quem ele achava que estava beijando?_ Então, em uma hora ele se virou e saiu, deixando-me lá sem saber o que fazer e comecei a chorar no mesmo segundo. Quando me lembrei de tudo que tinha acontecido, comecei a chorar novamente. Angelina não havia entendido nada. Quando consegui me acalmar eu contei a ela.

/X\

"Você uma vez me disse que não queria nada comigo porque me considerava sua irmã. Mas depois daquele dia, quando ficamos a primeira vez, eu vi que o que você sentia por mim era uma atração muito forte, mas que não podia saciá-la sem me machucar."

"Alicia, porque você sempre volta a esse dia? Eu já me desculpei várias vezes por isso."

"Ah, Oliver. Isso é muito mais complicado do que você imagina. Você acha que é fácil pra eu estar ouvindo tudo isso? Eu sonhei com esse momento por tanto tempo. Eu desisti de você, Oliver. Será que não dá pra você entender isso?"

"Eu entendo que você tenha mil motivos para não querer ficar comigo, mas, Alicia, eu tenho que tentar. Eu não posso desistir de você assim tão fácil."

"Você vai acabar se machucando assim como quando estava atrás de Angelina. Eu não pretendo mudar de idéia."

Eu já estava cansada, não estava esperando que aquilo fosse acontecer por algum tempo. Eu tinha voltado da Itália tão decidida e resolvida. Agora eu estava angustiada e confusa de novo. Eu tinha raiva de Oliver por me fazer passar por isso novamente. O que eu previa tinha se tornado realidade. Eu sempre achei a Angelina uma pessoa melhor que eu, ela faria o Oliver feliz. O problema é que ela era completamente louca por George. Eu não conhecia a ex-namorada dele, mas eu realmente torci para que desse tudo certo. O problema é que não deu. Já em relação à Katie, eu sabia que era muito melhor que ela, eu faria Oliver muito mais feliz do que ela poderia imaginar. Ela era covarde, insegura, competitiva e o pior: carente ao extremo. Esse era o motivo que fazia Oliver não querer nada sério com ela. Depois que ele terminou com a namorada, eu previ que isso iria acontecer, que ele iria perceber que eu sempre fui a melhor opção. Eu tinha raiva disso. _Porque só agora?_

Eu sabia as falas de cor, mas agora meu objetivo era outro, eu não sabia o que dizer. Antes eu me via pulando no pescoço dele e dizendo que o amava, que ficaríamos para sempre juntos. E agora? Eu não podia falhar, eu sabia que se ele insistisse, eu acabaria cedendo. Mas, afinal, o que eu queria na verdade?

"O que você está pensando?" Ele questionou. Não tinha percebido o tempo passar enquanto eu colocava meu raciocínio em ordem.

"Que eu não sei mais o que te dizer. Você aceitou a melhor opção como última opção, Oliver. Meu orgulho é muito forte para ser a última opção."

"A melhor opção." Ele tentou se aproximando de mim novamente. Eu levantei o braço para afastá-lo mais uma vez.


	7. Mudanças, incertezas

**Capítulo VI - Mudanças, incertezas**

"_Em cada amor tu herdarás só o cinismo." O mundo é um moinho - Cartola_

Oliver não apareceu no salão comunal nem nas refeições no salão principal. Foi somente no outro dia que fiquei sabendo que ele passou o dia inteiro na ala hospitalar. Oliver não costumava beber, uma das coisas que eu não gostava muito nele, mas quando bebia sempre perdia a conta. Quando tomei coragem para conversar com ele, fiquei sabendo que ele deixou-me na sala porque precisava vomitar. Foi uma bomba para minha auto-estima: o cara me beija e tem vontade de vomitar (naquela época qualquer coisa fazia minha auto-estima ir para o ralo, hoje vejo como era idiota). Ele não se lembrava muito bem do que tinha acontecido. Ele me pediu desculpas e disse que não sabia o que estava fazendo. _Ótimo, enquanto ele está aproveitando ele sabe o que faz, depois que não quer mais desmente!_

O pior de tudo foram os semblantes de falsa felicidade por mim, "finalmente você conseguiu ficar com ele" que tive que agüentar durante uma semana. E depois foram as caras de dó "que pena que ele não quer nada com você" na semana seguinte. O que eu mais prezava na vida e principalmente em Hogwarts, minha privacidade, estava jogada ao vento para quem quisesse ver. Aos poucos as pessoas foram se esquecendo, mas na minha cabeça aquele beijo, mesmo sendo completamente diferente do que eu sonhava, atormentava-me e deixava-me querendo mais.

Oliver se formou e isso nos afastou por um tempo. O problema foi quando ele começou a estagiar com a professora Hook. Ele vinha à Hogwarts toda semana. Eu adorava o tempo que tínhamos todos juntos. O grupo tinha ficado mais unido naquele ano, já que todos desistiram de ter alguma coisa uns com os outros. Angelina e George acabaram o que, na verdade, nem tinha começado direito e dessa vez parecia que era pra valer. Katie tinha finalmente se perdoado por tudo o que tinha acontecido, então o véu que nos separava sumiu. E com a distância de Oliver, eu podia mostrar que sentia sua falta sem ele ficar apavorado. Sexto ano! Nós estávamos finalmente acabando.

Eu já tinha conversado seriamente muitas vezes com Oliver desde que ele se formou. Nunca eu consegui o que queria, eram sempre as mesmas desculpas que já estavam começando a ficar cansativas: "Você sabe que eu amo a Angelina." Era o que ele sempre dizia. Eu já não acreditava muito naquilo. Por respeito ao George, Oliver tinha ficado um tempo distante de Angelina e ela acreditava que ele finalmente tinha a esquecido.

Nosso último ano foi muito pesado. As mudanças em Hogwarts deixaram-nos atentos. A sensação de revolução que passava durante nossas aulas do AD e a cada aula de DCAT deixaram nosso grupo ainda mais unido, pelo medo e pela revolta. Aquele ano Oliver esteve muito presente na minha vida. Nós confabulávamos mil maneiras de acabar com Umbridge e isso nos proporcionava horas de risos. Angelina e Katie não ficavam por perto, achavam que nós estávamos gastando tempo à toa, já os gêmeos e Lee nos faziam companhia. Oliver nos contava o que passava entre os professores e como eles estavam lidando com a situação. Mais para o fim do ano George e Fred fizeram a mais inesquecível deixa e voaram para longe de Hogwarts. Foi aí que tudo mudou.

Com George longe, Oliver se viu no direito de conquistar Angelina. Mais uma vez eu fui colocada para escanteio. Incrivelmente eu não conseguia sentir ciúmes de Angelina. Na verdade, eu queria muito que os dois dessem certo, assim eu seria obrigada a esquecer dele de uma vez por todas. Porém, eu não deixava de ficar triste de não conseguir realizar o sonho que eu tinha. Quando voltamos da Páscoa, uma bomba explodiu e tudo mudou. Meus pais tinham feito a proposta de me ajudarem a ir para a Itália, mas eu ainda não sabia o que iria fazer. A resposta veio quando eu voltei para Hogwarts. No domingo que chegamos Angelina pediu que eu a acompanhasse para um lugar onde pudéssemos conversar. Paramos numa sala perto da entrada da Grifinória.

"O que foi Angelina?"

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa que aconteceu na Páscoa, antes que você fique sabendo por outra pessoa." Ela me disse, olhando para o horizonte pela janela. Ela virou-se para mim e continuou. "Oliver foi lá em casa durante a semana passada. Você sabe o que ele foi fazer lá, o mesmo de sempre." Não era a primeira vez que ela me contava que Oliver tinha pedido que ela ficasse com ele. "Mas dessa vez foi diferente, eu acabei cedendo. Pela primeira vez eu o beijei." Eu via a expectativa em seus olhos para saber o que eu tinha achado. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer ainda." Ela terminou.

"Angelina, você tem que se decidir rapidamente."

"Mas você me perdoa por ter beijado ele?"

"Não tem o que perdoar Angelina, você não fez nada de errado. Eu não vou te perdoar se você fizer o Oliver sofrer esperando por uma resposta sua. Você sempre soube que eu acho você perfeita para ele. Você sempre teve meu apoio. Não quero que você coloque a culpa de não ficar com ele em cima de mim."

Ela me abraçou e soltou um "obrigada", baixinho, no meu ouvido. Finalmente, o que eu sempre pensei que fosse acontecer estava realmente acontecendo. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava feliz pelos dois. Eu fiquei completamente acabada. Então a proposta de meus pais começou a me parecer tão tentadora. No mesmo dia eu os escrevi dizendo a eles que podiam ver minha matrícula na Escola de Estudos Bruxo-Contemporâneos da Itália. No dia seguinte, pedi a professora Hook que me indicasse para os times de quadribol italianos e não mais os ingleses. De repente, meu futuro tinha mudado drasticamente e eu pedia urgentemente que fosse para melhor.

Aquela decisão tomada tão inesperadamente não se modificou quando Oliver veio conversar comigo no fim de maio. Angelina tinha dito que não o amava e que não teria coragem de ficar com ele podendo fazê-lo sofrer. Aquela era minha deixa, tudo o que eu precisava falar pra ele tinha que ser naquela hora. Eu não teria outra oportunidade antes de ir viajar e não conseguiria viajar sem dizer o que tinha que dizer a ele. Ele estava inconsolável, completamente devastado. Eu o abracei e suas lágrimas rolavam pelo meu ombro. Expliquei a ele tudo o que eu tinha passado, todos os sentimentos que tive por ele, perguntei sobre coisas que não tinha entendido. Foi uma conversa franca e aberta, sem eufemismos.

"Eu sempre soube que eu nunca poderia ganhar de uma Margarida." Eu disse pra ele sorrindo. Mesmo vendo o sofrimento dele, mesmo eu sofrendo, nenhuma lágrima quereria aparecer, eu tinha vontade de chorar, mas era impossível, meus olhos tinham secado para aquele sofrimento. "Não há quem olhe para ela e não sorria, tem coisa melhor que o sorriso?" Eu adorava classificar meninas por flores. Angelina era uma margarida: alegre, viva, engraçada, delicada e linda. Katie era uma rosa: apaixonada, delicada, envolvente, bonita, mas quando menos se espera tem um espinho para te machucar. Nunca tinha encontrado uma flor para me descrever, até aquele momento.

"Sorriso é sempre muito bom. Mas Alicia, você é como uma Gérbera: colorida, forte, simples, mas são poucos os que te entendem e isso é que faz seu charme. Você não ganha os outros no sorriso, mas sim na inteligência. Isso me deixa muito orgulhoso. Para você gostar de alguém, aquela pessoa tem que ser boa, em todos os aspectos, eu fico lisonjeado de saber que eu sou uma dessas pessoas. Você não esconde nada, você joga tudo na cara, tudo está no alcance de todos, para quem quiser ver. Seu raciocínio é lógico, o que é, é. Pronto acabou. Isso que me dá um pouco de medo."

"Exatamente, uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa." Eu ri baixinho. "Eu nunca tinha achado uma flor que me descrevesse. Obrigada Oliver. É triste desistir de um sonho, mas é isso que eu tenho que fazer agora, desistir de você e aproveitar minha nova vida."

"Eu espero que nós dois sejamos felizes."

"Você vai ver, agora que você vai ter o caminho livre, sem ter que pensar no que falar pra mim, sem tentar esconder o que você sente de mim. Você será muito mais feliz, você vai encontrar alguém que vai fazer sua vida mudar." Eu não imaginava o quão certa eu estava.

Depois deste dia eu me sentia mais leve. Eu podia me mudar e seguir em frente, aquilo estava acabado. Assim eu pensava, mas meses depois, quando já estava na Itália, eu me pegava pensando sobre Oliver, imaginava ele me pedindo desculpas e dizendo que me amava. Até que um dia eu decidi que não poderia mais pensar nele e segui com a maior força que podia. Poucos garotos passaram pela minha vida naquela época. Um deles mexeu comigo, era um trouxa que conheci em um dos milhares de Museus trouxas de Roma. Pedro Tavoli, italiano e onze anos mais velho que eu. Depois de passar um tempo com ele eu já não pensava mais em Oliver, foi nessa época que recebi uma carta de Angelina que dizia que ele estava namorando, ela tinha conhecido a menina e disse que ela era legal. A carta falava que Katie teve um ataque de ciúmes e que por isso Angelina tinha brigado com ela e as duas não estavam se falando. Um bom tempo antes de eu voltar, Angie me mandou outra carta, dessa vez para dizer que Oliver tinha terminado com a namorada, mas ela não sabia o que tinha realmente acontecido, mas sabia que Katie estava envolvida. Eu fiquei apreensiva, era ótimo saber que Oliver estava namorando, isso me deixava distante dele. Para mim eu tinha conseguido esquecê-lo, mas só teria certeza quando o encontrasse.

---/**\---

Mais uma vez eu fui para a cozinha fazer chá. Dessa vez Oliver me acompanhou. Ele me perguntava sobre os garotos com quem tinha me envolvido durante minha temporada fora. Eu, com relutância, contava pra ele. _Ele tinha virado masoquista, fato!_ Não tinham sido muitos, eu sempre fui bem resolvida em relação a homens, pior com eles, melhor sem eles, minha melhor companhia sou eu mesma, melhor sozinha do que mal acompanhada e por aí vai. Eu sempre quis ter um namorado, mas tinha preguiça de ter que passar pelo começo de tudo. Eu nunca gostei de flertar, minha timidez era impenetrável nesse sentido.

"Você sabe como eu sou Oliver. É difícil eu gostar de estar com alguém, isso que dá ser muito exigente." Não percebi o duplo sentido do que eu falava, só fui notar quando vi os olhos dele brilharem.

"Mas você já me amou, seria mais fácil comigo." Ele começou.

"Oliver, o problema de ter algo com você é que eu nunca vou sentir-me segura. Para mim não há nada pior do que a insegurança."

"Porque você acha isso?"

"Porque você é volúvel Oliver." Eu levantei o braço para que ele não me interrompesse. "Eu não vejo como você poderia provar que me ama."

"Diz-me, o que você quer que eu faça para te provar, eu farei."

Depois disso eu parei para considerar. Eu tinha conseguido levar isso melhor do que imaginava e afinal eu sonhei com esse momento por muito tempo. Mas a questão não era só se Oliver realmente me amava, mas se eu ainda o amava. Se eu tivesse o esquecido, aquele era um ponto final e Oliver não teria como conseguir nada. Eu me lembrei dele me dizer "Eu sei" quando eu o perguntei se ele sabia o que estava fazendo, naquele fatídico dia em que nos beijamos. Essa memória me deixou mais apreensiva, estava ele novamente afirmando uma coisa que não tinha certeza, só por se sentir atraído por mim, pelo diferente. E foi essa lembrança que me deu a idéia.

"Amanhã eu vou ao seu apartamento e lá eu te explico o que você tem que fazer." Ele tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto. "Mas não vá se alegrando, esse não é só um teste para você, mas é pra mim também. Se eu, depois, perceber que realmente te esqueci, não tem volta, nenhuma palavra que você disser vai mudar minha opinião."

"Está certo! Amanhã, meu apartamento, que horas?"

"Às nove da noite eu estarei lá."

Ele veio até mim com intenção de me beijar, eu virei o rosto, mas deixei-o chegar perto. Então ele pegou meu rosto com as mãos, selou seus lábios com força nos meus e saiu, deixando sua xícara de chá cheia. Quando cheguei à sala só pude ver as chamas da lareira mudando de cor. Ele tinha ido e amanhã eu teria uma grande decisão a tomar.


	8. A Prova

**Capítulo VII - A Prova**

_**"Queria ter coragem de saber  
O que me prende, o que me paralisa  
Serão dois olhos negros como os teus  
Que me farão cruzar a divisa"**_

O que eu tramava poderia dar certo, contudo, iguais eram as chances de tudo ir contra o planejado. Se isso acontecesse, eu teria uma baita dor de cabeça. O fato de estar novamente entregue a sorte me irritava profundamente. _Como consegui chegar a um ponto onde eu não sei o que eu quero?_ Eu achava que nunca mais passaria por isso, não em relação a Oliver. A nossa estória, que nem começado tinha, vinha na minha cabeça o tempo todo. Horas eu me sentia esperançosa, e ao perceber meus sentimentos me condenava veementemente. Minha raiva era dividida: parte culpava Oliver e outra mais intensa se formava ao ver que eu tinha caído na armadilha. Queria acabar logo de vez com aquilo.

Claro que conseguir dormir foi um desafio, nem o cansaço do dia corrido e movimentado que havia tido, conseguia me valer. Acordei no outro dia com minha mãe na porta. Sentia muita saudade daquilo, café da manhã com meus pais. Eles estavam radiantes por me terem lá. Minha mãe não parava de me contar as novidades que pareciam nunca acabar e meu pai sorria o tempo todo, hora ou outra arrumava uma desculpa para me dar um beijo na testa. Minha mãe olhou o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha e se alarmou: "Nove horas! Querido, estamos atrasados!" Nove horas, aquelas duas palavras me fizeram tremer.

Foi meus pais sumirem entre as chamas da lareira, que eu voltei correndo ao meu quarto. Não havia desistido de dormir até a hora do almoço. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, vi uma coruja parada na janela. Era uma coruja desconhecida, fiquei nervosa por pensar ser de Oliver. Quando abri a carta, no entanto, era Angelina me convidando para almoçar. Eu escrevia automaticamente um grande sim no verso da carta quando me lembrei que não teria como mentir para minha amiga. Ela me conhecia muito bem e eu não queria comentar nada sobre o meu encontro sorrateiro com Oliver, na noite passada. _O que Angelina diria?_ Ela iria apoiar Oliver, ela sempre torceu muito por nós, assim como eu torcia por eles. Eu não queria saber a opinião de mais ninguém sobre aquele assunto. Era eu quem tinha que resolver tudo, sozinha. Resolvi então recusar o convite, mandei em outro pedaço de pergaminho a resposta. Dei qualquer desculpa esfarrapada, mas sabia que ela depois me perdoaria. Voltei para minha cama e dormi rapidamente.

Quando era meio dia acordei com calor. O sol estava radiante sobre o céu, milagrosamente, sem nuvens. Este era um dia raro em Londres, onde o verão se marcava por duas semanas de calor e todas as outras por um clima mais fresco, porém chuvoso. Em dias como estes era terminantemente proibido ficar em casa. Tomei um banho rápido para tirar o suor do corpo e coloquei meu vestido mais leve. Sabia que o dia iria passar lentamente, tamanho era minha ansiedade, então resolvi pegar um ônibus trouxa (fazia anos que eu não andava em um deles, costumava usá-los ao sair com a minha avó antes da época de Hogwarts). Ainda lembrava qual deles ia até Charing Cross Road, onde eu desceria para ir almoçar no Caldeirão Furado. Antes de comer, dei uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal. O local estava diferente do que costumava ser, pessoas andavam apressadas e medo era visto no rosto de cada uma delas. Fui direto à loja dos gêmeos. Ali sim vi o antigo espírito do Beco, a loja estava cheia de crianças falando alto e mães preocupadas. Fiquei encantada como o negócio de meus amigos havia crescido em tão pouco tempo. George me mostrou as novidades, enquanto me perguntava sobre Angelina. _Nada havia mudado!_

Fred ainda não tinha almoçado então decidiu me acompanhar. Voltamos ao Caldeirão, nos sentamos numa mesa em um canto mais escuro. Fred foi até o bar fazer nosso pedido e pegar uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada para cada um. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não comia comida típica de pub inglês e mesmo não sendo muito fã, estava com saudades. Fred voltou com as canecas e com um olhar estranho e um sorriso de meia boca. Ele se sentou na minha frente sem falar nada.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei a ele, sem entender sua expressão facial.

"Comigo nada, mas eu sei que com você aconteceu alguma coisa." Ele disse marotamente.

"Porque você acha isso?" Eu sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não iria me entregar tão facilmente.

"Por que você tem duas linhas de expressão que sempre saltam quando você está preocupada. Além disso, achei muito estranho Oliver ficar tão quieto ontem no jantar. Ele não parava de falar em você antes de você chegar." Ele me confessou, sem se preocupar se estava falando o que não devia.

"Eu não quero saber disso." Eu disse num tom irritadiço e Fred entendeu o que se passava.

"Você ainda gosta dele, não é?"

Eu respirei fundo, eu não queria saber a opinião de ninguém sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim eu precisava contar tudo para alguém. Sempre gostei de conversar com Fred, ele sempre fazia tudo parecer menos importante e isso me acalmava. "Eu não sei." Balancei a cabeça, para ver se a minha confusão passava. "Eu achei que não gostava mais, mas ontem..." Deixei a frase sem terminar, mas Fred já sabia o que tinha acontecido.

_**"É como se eu fosse pro Vietnã  
Lutar por algo que não será meu  
A curiosidade de saber  
Quem é você..."**_

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas sorria. "Ele foi falar com você? Eu sabia que ele não falaria nada perto de Katie."

"Fred me conta a verdade, Oliver e Katie ficaram mais vezes desde que eu fui viajar, não é? Angelina não iria me contar pra não me deixar chateada."

"Eles ficaram várias vezes. Antes dele começar a namorar a Débora a gente até achou eu os dois fossem ter alguma coisa séria, mas aí a outra apareceu. Foi por isso que Katie deu aquele ataque de ciúmes, eu não posso condená-la por isso. Depois que ele terminou, eles ficaram uma vez, mas Oliver disse pra George que nunca mais ficaria com ela, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre os dois, mas achei até melhor assim. Falando isso parece que Oliver é um canalha, mas Katie consegue ser mais complicada que minha mãe." Ele terminou, me fazendo rir.

Achava que ele não iria voltar ao assunto, mas Fred continuou. "O que você vai fazer?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu corei de raiva novamente por sentir um vazio enorme quando ele me perguntou isso. "Eu sei por onde começar, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de onde tudo vai parar." Eu disse e Fred pode ver meu descontentamento ao confessar. Ele, surpreendentemente, piscou para mim e com olhos de confiança me disse que tudo acabaria bem.

Nós almoçamos, antes de eu ir embora nós voltamos a Gemialidades para eu me despedir de George. Para gastar tempo, voltei parte do caminho para casa no mundo trouxa. Peguei outro ônibus e parei em St. James Park, lá eu me sentei em baixo de uma árvore, perto do lago. Lembrei-me dos dias gastos na beira do lago de Hogwarts, aqueles maravilhosos sábados e domingos, os quais nós não tínhamos o que fazer, a não ser ficar de bobeira. Lembrei de um outono que desci com Oliver para lá e meu coração bateu forte quando ele foi tirar as folhas que tinham se prendido em meu cabelo. Eu não sentia mais tanta saudade daquela época como antigamente. Passei a mão pela grama verde e brinquei com as minúsculas margaridas que dali cresciam. Elas me fizeram lembrar Angelina e eu sorri por estar perto da minha melhor amiga novamente.

Quando eram quinze para cinco eu me levantei. Fui até um lugar mais isolado e desaparatei. Apareci na parte baixa da colina que dava para a casa de meus pais. Eu ficaria na casa deles até que o pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres, que eu tinha arranjado, fosse liberado. Uma semana para eu voltar a ter meu lugarzinho. Andei lentamente até a porta. Meus pais logo estariam em casa e tomariam muito do meu tempo colocando os intermináveis assuntos em dia. Então fui direto para meu quarto tomar um banho. Primeiro de banheira para relaxar, depois uma ducha fria para me deixar acordada. Sequei meus cabelos com um sacudir de minha varinha. Minhas roupas já estavam no armário, minha mãe odiava baús (herança de minha avó trouxa). Passei a mão pelas peças penduradas sem saber o que vestir. Até que vi o vestido verde de bolinhas pretas que sempre me deu sorte. Iria com ele.

_**"Dois Olhos Negros"**_

Quando desci, meus pais estavam na sala conversando sobre o dia deles. Os dois sorriram ao me ver. Papai era treinador de um time de quadribol no País de Gales e mamãe trabalhava na loja de livros trouxas de sua família. Mamãe era a primeira bruxa da família e como foi criada no meio de trouxas se apaixonou pela literatura, já que minha avó era dona de livraria. Passei um tempo com eles até que eles resolveram ir fazer o jantar e eu os avisei que não comeria em casa porque ia sair com meus amigos. Subi para terminar de me arrumar. Quando faltava dez para as nove desci para me despedir de meus pais. Eles perguntaram por que eu não usava a lareira, então eu os avisei que não queria assustar Angelina, achava melhor desaparatar do lado de fora do apartamento dela. Beijei os dois e sai.

_**"Queria ter coragem de te falar  
Mas qual seria o idioma?  
Congelado em meu próprio frio  
Um pobre coração em chamas"**_

Eram nove em ponto quando bati na porta do apartamento de Oliver. Meu coração batia rápido, eu respirava fundo tentando acalmá-lo. Segundos depois ele me atendeu. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto por saber quem era, mas quando me viu ficou parado olhando para mim bobamente. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos percorriam meu corpo. Eu sorri por ter atingido o efeito que esperava.

"Você não vai me chamar para entrar?" Eu perguntei maliciosamente.

"Claro! Entre, por favor." Ele disse com uma das mãos na cabeça, que balançava levemente.

"Não vai checar se sou eu mesma?" Eu perguntei entrando no apartamento, parando em sua frente.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, sem prestar atenção no que eu tinha dito.

"Checar-me, Oliver." Eu disse, batendo em sua cabeça como se bate em uma porta. "Bom, eu estou aqui para que você prove que me ama. Pronto."

"Eu não precisava checar, você está deslumbrante, mas tem o seu toque diferente, se alguém estivesse tentando se passar por você não estaria arrumada assim." Ele disse finalmente prestando atenção nas próprias palavras.

_**"É como se eu fosse um colegial  
Diante da equação, o quadro giz  
A curiosidade do aprendiz  
Diante de Você..."**_

"Nossa Oliver, obrigada." Finalmente me afastei dele e segui para a pequena sala. Eu nunca fui boa em receber elogios. Esperei que ele me acompanhasse. Ele pediu para eu me sentar no sofá, enquanto ele sentava-se sobre a mesa na minha frente. Nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos. Meu coração ainda pulsava rapidamente, mas tinha um ritmo controlado devido a minha superioridade naquela situação. Ele ainda não sabia o que estava por vir.

"Fiz jantar para nós dois. Lasanha verde já que você não come mais carne." Ele disse com tom brincalhão e cara de negação. O menino era louco por carne. Quando me lembrei disso, me senti mais confiante, há algum tempo ser vegetariano fazia parte da minha lista de requerimentos para um bom namorado.

"Obrigada." Eu agradeci, usando minha voz mais provocante.

"Se você quiser comer agora, eu posso..."

_**"Dois Olhos Negros"**_

Eu coloquei dois dedos em sua boca para interrompê-lo. Inclinei-me em direção a mesa, ainda com meus dedos em sua boca. Ele olhava surpreso enquanto eu me aproximava. Selei meus lábios nos meus dedos e em seus lábios. Lentamente retirei meus dedos do caminho para que pudéssemos nos beijar. O beijo era ardente como eu esperava, nos levantamos sem nos separar. Todos os pêlos de meu corpo se arrepiaram de uma só vez, eu tinha minhas mãos nos cabelos de Oliver, enquanto ele tinha uma de suas mãos em minha nuca e outra na minha cintura, puxando-me contra seu corpo. Ele tentou se desvencilhar do meu beijo, mas eu não permitia, deixando ele cada vez mais excitado. Enfim, ele conseguiu soltar-se das minhas garras. Ele tinha os olhos zonzos e sua boca ainda estava aberta. Demorou algum tempo até ele conseguir pensar no que iria dizer.

_**"O ocultismo, o vampirismo e o voodoo  
O ritual, a dança da chuva  
A ponta do alfinete, o corpo nú  
Os vários olhos da Medusa"**_

"O que aconteceu? O que isso quer dizer?" Ele me perguntou, nossos rostos ainda muito perto.

"Nós conversamos muito ontem. Isso ainda não quer dizer nada. Hoje não quero palavras, quero ação." Eu disse rapidamente, olhando fundo em seus olhos para deixá-lo confuso novamente.

"Mas..." Ele ia continuar.

"Se você não quer, eu vou embora, agora." Eu disse num tom sério e malicioso.

_**"É como se estivéssemos ali  
Durante séculos fazendo amor  
É como se a vida terminasse aqui  
No fim do corredor..."**_

Ele não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam cheios de perguntas, mas ele sabia que não teria outra chance de me ter. Ele retirou a distância entre nós rapidamente. Ele beijava meu pescoço, meu maior ponto fraco. A sensação era incrível. Com uma das mãos ele puxava meu cabelo, fazendo minha cabeça arcar para trás enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, descendo em direção ao meu colo, a outra das mãos puxava uma de minhas pernas. Eu me larguei dele, com muita força de vontade. Troquei de posição com ele, e joguei-o no sofá. Com uma das pernas, empurrava seu peito para que ele não se mexesse, eu tirei meu vestido, me divertindo com a expressão no rosto de Oliver.

_**"Dois Olhos Negros"**_

---/**\---

Nós transamos três vezes aquela noite. Eu precisava de todas aquelas vezes, era essencial. Oliver dormia com a cabeça no meu peito, meu queixo encostava-se a seus cabelos, como se ele fosse um menino indefeso. Eu me sentia bem naquela situação. Era eu quem estava no controle. Tudo tinha acontecido como eu havia planejado. Sexo para mim sempre foi muito especial, nunca havia transado com alguém que não fosse importante para mim. O que sempre acontecia era que, depois de transar com o rapaz, eu esperava que aquela situação marcasse o começo de um relacionamento sério, o que nunca aconteceu de fato. Sempre depois de me entregar os garotos sumiam. Ainda não tinha tido sorte, essa era minha explicação. Eu gostava de tê-lo tão entregue em meus braços, mas uma coisa eu sabia, não podia dormir ali, só iria me deixar mais confusa. Acordar ao lado de Oliver não iria ajudar e sim atrapalhar.

Com jeito eu consegui sair da cama sem que ele acordasse. Fui até a cozinha, achei a lasanha que ele tinha feito e comi um pedaço. Pouco tempo depois eu escrevi um recado e deixei pendurado em sua geladeira. Peguei meu vestido ainda jogado no chão da sala, e comecei a procurar pelo resto de minha roupa. Estava tudo ali por perto. Vesti-me rapidamente e fui à direção de sua lareira.

Estava em casa. Assim que coloquei os pés na sala comecei a chorar e só parei quando consegui dormir, já havia amanhecido.


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Oliver,_

_Adorei a lasanha, estava deliciosa._

_Eu sei que você esperava me ver quando acordasse, mas não tem como ser assim. _

_A noite que passamos juntos foi maravilhosa, melhor do que eu imaginava que poderia ser. Agora é o tempo que vai dizer se nós devemos ficar juntos. Calma, é pouco tempo._

_Encontre-me sábado na plataforma 9 3/4 em King´s Cross, aonde nos vimos pela primeira vez e lá nós saberemos. Essa é a prova de amor que você vai me dar. Preciso saber se é amor ou desejo._

_Lembre-se, esse tempo é também para eu pensar sobre o que aconteceu._

_Beijos,_

_Alicia_

Esse era o recado que Oliver tinha nas mãos quando andava em minha direção pela plataforma. Eu estava sentada em um banco o esperando. Não sabia o que iria ser dito, mas já sabia o que iria acontecer. O tempo que nos dei foi curto, mas com ele pude me decidir. Não me arrependeria. Ele caminhava com uma expressão indecifrável. Sua resposta eu nunca conseguiria tirar de seus olhos. Ele parou com algum espaço do banco, eu pedi que ele se sentasse. Ficamos por uns segundos nos olhando. Ele desviou o olhar e o concentrou no chão. O silêncio persistiu, até que ele voltou a me olhar. Ele pegou em minhas mãos e tentava ler meus olhos.

"O que você decidiu?" Ele me perguntou ansiosamente.

"Posso antes lhe perguntar uma coisa?" Eu pedi. Ele me olhou com olhos inseguros, mas permitiu minha pergunta.

"Você transou com Katie?" Eu soltei. Eu podia esperar a reação dele. Ele me olhou irritado, por isso eu continuei. "Eu só estou curiosa, Oliver. Isso não vai mudar minha decisão."

Ele relutava em responder e isso já me respondia, sem mesmo ele abrir a boca. Enfim ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim.

"Transei. Arrependo-me muito disso. Ela criou esperanças depois e isso só causou-me dor de cabeça." Ele falava com remorso nos olhos.

"Posso ser mais indiscreta?" Eu pedi novamente com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Pode perguntar o que quiser Alicia, acho que tenho que ser sincero com você. Não temos mais segredos."

"Se você concorda. Foi melhor do que comigo?" Eu perguntei, mas depois me arrependi. Eu tinha me prometido que não iria mais competir com Katie, foi isso que ela sempre quis e eu sempre dei trela. Porém grande parte de mim precisava saber.

Ele parou para pensar no que iria responder. "Foi diferente." Ele finalmente disse, estava um pouco constrangido pelo assunto. "Ela usou aquilo para me prender, achava que se eu transasse com ela, estaria fazendo tudo o que eu queria e por isso eu ficaria com ela. Foi bom, mas ela é carente e submissa e eu não gosto disso. No último domingo eu tive a melhor transa de toda minha vida, não só porque acreditava que nós ficaríamos juntos depois daquilo, mas porque você foi incrível." Ele sorria maliciosamente para mim, mas eu virei o rosto, constrangida.

"Eu não posso ficar com você Oliver." Eu disse a ele sem olhá-lo, mas levantei meu rosto em sua direção para continuar. "Eu realmente adorei a noite, mas nosso tempo já foi."

"Eu sabia que essa seria sua resposta. Eu entendi o que você fez. Você me entendeu perfeitamente e eu me envergonho disso. Minha atração por você era somente física, como você já havia dito. Eu me desculpo por tudo o que disse quando você voltou, por ter te deixado confusa." Eu podia ver seu alívio, mas também uma pontinha de orgulho ferido.

"Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Eu sabia que estava te deixando para trás definitivamente. Por isso não pude dormir com você. Eu tinha que chegar em casa, porque na hora que eu pisasse no chão saberia o que realmente sentia. Eu teria vontade de voltar, ou não e não tive." Aquela sensação de vazio, de não ter por quem lutar me tomou novamente e lágrimas apareceram em meus olhos. Oliver suavemente passou a mão em meu rosto e sorriu.

"Alicia, eu realmente achei que te amava. Mas o que na verdade eu fiz foi uma confusão imensa. Eu sempre fui atraído por você, fortemente atraído. Quando eu me vi sozinho e carente eu comecei a lembrar de tudo o que você sempre me falou, de todos seus sentimentos. Foi aí que eu achei que era você. Quando eu acordei no outro dia o peso na consciência me bateu, eu vi que a falta que você fazia não era nada perto do que havia sentido naquela noite. Desculpe-me." Ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Não fique assim, Oliver. Pense que poderia ter sido pior. Nós finalmente estamos resolvendo tudo, não haverá mais mal entendidos. O meu único arrependimento é que foi muito bom." A força com que Oliver puxava meus cabelos e beijava meu pescoço voltou em minha mente e eu estremeci, ele percebeu e riu da minha reação.

"Não entendi. Porque você se arrepende se foi tão bom?"

"Nós dois, foi muito bom, mas não pode mais acontecer, pelo nosso próprio bem."

"Eu esperava que pudéssemos ter mais noites juntos, mas entendo que seria confuso."

"Agora seria, mas eu não posso dizer nunca." Nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, ele sorria esperançoso. Nós dois estávamos pensando na mesma coisa, a noite inesquecível que tivemos juntos.

"Posso te dar um beijo?" Ele pediu. Eu não respondi, somente sorri para ele enquanto ele se aproximava. "Você é forte demais Gérbera, isso assusta." Ele disse no meio do caminho.

"Eu sei." Eu soltei, com um sorriso malicioso na boca e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, antes que nossos lábios se encontrassem pela última vez.

_"Apesar de você amanhã há de ser outro dia!" Apesar de você - Chico Buarque _

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Sim, apesar de você amanhã já é outro dia. Um novo e lindo dia, espero que para você também seja.

NA: Essa é uma fic inspirada em fatos reais. Sim, essa confusão toda realmente aconteceu, e na vida real era ainda mais confusa. Escrevi a fic enquanto ainda estava na Inglaterra num intercâmbio muito parecido com o que Alicia teve na Itália. O que aconteceu quando voltei? Foi bem parecido com o daqui. E graças a Força, esqueci meu Oliver. No fundo era tudo orgulho, da minha parte e da dele. Estou imensamente feliz, mas dele não posso ter a mesma certeza, espero que sim. Fico por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. Pagú.


End file.
